Cat Noir
|-|Cat Noir = - Cat Noir= - Aqua Noir= - Ice Cat= }} |-|Adrien Agreste= |-|Mister Bug= |-|Aspik= |-|Cat Blanc= |-|Snake Noir= Summary Adrien Agreste is the deuteragonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont and a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). In "Reflekdoll", Adrien temporarily obtains the Ladybug Miraculous, which when inhabited by Tikki, will be able to transform him into Mister Bug. In "Desperada", Adrien temporarily obtains the Snake Miraculous, which when inhabited by Sass, will be able to transform him into Aspik. In "Cat Blanc", in an alternative future, Cat Noir, conflicted between his loyalty towards his mother and the girl he loved, is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Cat Blanc, a cat-themed supervillain with the power of infinite destruction. In "Miracle Queen," after removing the Snake Miraculous from Viperion under Miracle Queen's control, Adrien wears the Snake Miraculous combined with the Cat Miraculous, to become Snake Noir. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm | At least 8-A, likely far higher. High 5-A with Miraculous Mister Bug | At least 8-A | At least 5-B. At least 3-B, possibly Low 2-C at his highest | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm Name: Adrien Agreste (Civilian), Cat Noir (Superhero Alter ego), Aqua Cat Noir, Ice Cat Noir, Misterbug, Aspik, Snake Noir (Alternative Superhero Alter egos), Cat Blanc (Akumatized Superhero Alter ego) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13 (Origins Episodes), 14 (Season 1 after "The Bubbler", Season 2 at least up to "Gorizilla"), 15 (Season 3. Should be Older than Marinette, who was stated to be 15 in Season 3) Classification: Human, Student, Superhero, Model, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Adrien=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Fencing, Transformation |-|Cat Noir=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Survived living in a post-apocalyptic Paris for months as Cat Blanc. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Enhanced Senses (such as increased hearing and night vision), Expert Staff Wielder, Energy Projection, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction (With Cataclysm), Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Surface Scaling, Transformation, can breathe and swim underwater (Aqua Form), Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Mister Bug=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Yoyo wielder, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Magical Object Creation, Limited Time Reversal, Limited Thread Manipulation (Can make the string of his yo-yo increase at will), X-ray Vision, Purification (Type 1, 2 and 3), Healing, Resurrection (Has the same powers as Ladybug, who Brought back to life the monks that were devoured by Feast over a hundred years ago ), Dimensional Storage (With his yo-yo), Surface Scaling, Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Aspik=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Lyre wielder, Acrobatics, Time Manipulation and Limited Time Travel (with Second Chance), Enhanced Hearing, Smell and Infra-Red vision, Surface Scaling, Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Cat Blanc=All previous abilities as Cat Noir enhanced, most notably Corrosion Inducement and Deconstruction (With Cataclysm attacks, was able to completely destroy Ladybug and Hawk Moth, who are only injured by regular Cataclysm), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement and Deconstruction (Was unaffected by his own Mega Cataclysm after it destroyed Ladybug and Hawk Moth from point-blank range); Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6), Petrification, possibly Water Manipulation (Flooded Paris through unknown means); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Cat Blancs that would remain immobile until Cat Noir gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Snake Noir=All previous abilities as Cat Noir and Aspik combined Attack Potency: Wall level (Clashed repeatedly with Wax Hawk Moth, who could harm him and create cracks the floor with his attacks) | At least Multi-City Block level (Clashed with Lady WiFi’s Icon blasts with his staff, which were capable of harming him. Fought against The Mime who both slashed and held up the Eiffel Tower. Clashed with Riposte, who sliced the Louvre Pyramid with the shockwaves of her swings), likely far higher (Comparable to Ladybug, who casually defeated the likes of Frozer during the Heroes Day and claimed that she could’ve easily stopped a large-sized Meteor. Fought Weredad, who created a massive vine castle). Unknown (His Miraculous has been claimed to be able to destroy anything), At least Town level+ (Plagg’s Cataclysm was able to instantly start crumbling a wide area of Paris within a few seconds, with single tap and holding back) to Mountain level (Broke Pixelator’s Dimension. According to Tikki, Plagg’s Cataclysm can destroy all of Paris), likely far higher (Equal in power with Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug, which could put the Earth back to orbit and repair the moon. In Miraculous Adventures, he was able to one-shot Trash Krakken, who’d required the biggest burst of energy ever output on earth in order to be defeated. Responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs and the sinking of Atlantis. As well as being said to be the only thing able to destroy an invulnerable Miraculous) with Cataclysm | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Has the same power as Ladybug, as thus comparable to her). Dwarf Star Level with Miraculous Mister Bug (Should be equal to Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Viperion, who was able to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir when he was mind controlled by Miracle Queen) | At least Planet level (Much stronger than before. Split the moon. Far stronger than the likes of Stormy Weather, who could move the earth out of it’s axis). At least Multi-Galaxy level (Created a Galaxy dwarfing blast), possibly Universe level+ (Stated to be given with “infinite destructive power”. Incapacited Bunnyx from traveling to any, wherever past or future, point in time by threatening to destroy everything) at his highest | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Retains his power as Cat Noir combined with the snake Miraculous). Unknown, At least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Cataclysm (Should be comparable to Cat Noir's cataclysm) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than The Mime. Casually leaped between cannonballs. Vastly superior to Mr. Pidgeon, who’s Pidgeons can charge light in fire) with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Comprable to Ladybug) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed. Massively FTL+ Attack speed with Miraculous Mister Bug (Comparable to Ladybug) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Viperion, who can keep up and fight Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with at least FTL up to Massively FTL+ Attack, combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Ladybug, who could dodge multiple attacks from him) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Faster than Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class M (Comparable, if not, stronger than Carapace. Casually fished a car out of the water. His staff was able to stop a rolling down Ferris Wheel), likely Class G (Comparable to Ladybug. Shouldn’t be weaker than Gamer. Wrestled with Weredad) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Capable of harming Copycat, an Akumatized Villain with his abilities). Unknown. At least Town Class+ to Mountain Class, likely far higher with Cataclysm | At least 'Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to Viperion) | Unknown, At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Stronger than before, yet still physically comparable to Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher. Unknown. At least Town Class+ to Mountain Class, likely far higher with Cataclysm Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette. Took hits from Wax Hawk Moth) | At least Multi-City Block level (Was completely unharmed after taking a hit from an enhanced Stoneheart. Completely unfazed after clashing with Ikari Gozen. Tanked hits from Riposte and the Mime) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Viperion, who was able to take hits from Cat Noir) | Unknown (Survived the explosion of his moon splitting blast at the epicenter). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Timebreaker got five minutes to travel back in time after absorbing his vital energy; whereas Kim, who claimed that he came in first place in the County Athletics Tournament, only supplied her with half a minute. As Aspik, he shown no sights of exhaustion after rewinding a moment back in time over 25,000 times consecutively) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with his staff (can also be "infinite" in length like Ladybug's Yo-Yo.), at least tens of kilometers with Cataclysm (Destroyed Pixelator dimensions) | Standard melee range. At least tens of kilometers with his yo-yo, likely far higher (The creator and director Thomas Astruc said on Twitter that the length of the yo-yo is "probably infinite"Source). Planetary with Miraculous Mister Bug | Standard melee range | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with Mega Cataclysm (his blast reached the moon from Earth), At least Intergalactic, possibly Universal+ at his highest (Created a blast that dwarfed the Milky Way and kept growing afterwards, incapacited Bunnyx from time-traveling to any point in the timeline) | Same as Cat Noir and Viperion Standard Equipment: The Black Cat Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Destruction), which allows him to transform into either Cat Noir, a Cat-themed super hero or Snake Noir, a fusion between the Cat and Snake Miraculous. His staff, which can be used in a variety of ways depending on the lengths of it; such as a sword, staff, and a vaulting staff among other possibilities. Can also be used as a pair of binoculars, a tracker, and a map complete with a tracking device. Power-up Cheeses Optional Equipment: * The Ladybug Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Creation), which allows him to transform into Misterbug, a Ladybug-themed superhero with the same powers as Ladybug * The Snake Miraculous, which allows him to transform into either Aspik, a Snake themed superhero with the same powers as Viperion or Snake Noir a fusion between the Cat and Snake Miraculous. Intelligence: Above average, is highly skilled in combat, capable of wielding his staff like a sword and such, knows how to play the piano as well as having taken lessons on Chinese and fencing. In "Animaestro", it's revealed that he speaks Japanese as well. When he became Mister Bug, he learned the ropes about Ladybug's abilities fairly quickly Weaknesses: None notable | Using his Cataclysm power can shorten the time he spends in his Cat Noir form (After using his power, he will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Unable to call out his Cataclysm without his voice | Using his Lucky Charm power can shorten the time he spends in his Mister Bug form (After using his power, he will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Unable to call out his Lucky Charm or Miraculous Mister Bug without his voice | If Aspik doesn't use his second chance superpower in 5 minutes after activating it, he'll de-transform. The second chance power can only return him back in time to the moment he marked upon activating said power | Depicted as mentally unstable. Will loose his Akuma if his bell is destroyed. If his Akuma is purified after being defeat, he won’t be able to duplicate | Same as Cat Noir and Aspik Notable Technique(s): As Cat Noir: Cataclysm: '''A special superpower used by Cat Noir. Cat Noir infuses his ring hand with bad destructive luck energy. Whatever he touches with it right afterwards is affected negatively: every object affected by the bad luck is corroded and breaks or is easily breakable afterwards. While Cataclysm is a very helpful superpower, Cat Noir has to be careful when he utilizes it, as he runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. It is also unknown how it affects living things. However, Miraculous Holders have shown to be able to resist its destructive power, but they still get seriously injured '''Miraculous Power Ups: Within Season 2, it is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform, and therefore can transform their wielder. Adrien has a selection of different potions in camembert cheese, in order to change Plagg into different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Adriem cannot be in his Chat Noir form, as he has to tend to Plagg separately for now. *'Aqua:' Cat Noir gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with flippers and fins fitted onto his costume, while also being able to breathe underwater. *'Ice:' Cat Noir gains ice skates that allow him to skate on icy surfaces and a resistance to cold temperatures. As Mister Bug: Lucky Charm: ' A special superpower used by Mister Bug. Mister Bug flings his yo-yo high into the air, and energy shoots out from it. It spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. By observing the area around him, Mister Bug can figure out how to use this object for what she desires, like defeating a villain. These objects are usually lackluster, such as everyday items like forks and cloths however, but it seems that the Miraculous makes anything she can use to win. After the akuma and/or the amok is removed from the villain and captured by Mister Bug, he is able to utilize the ''Miraculous Mister Bug. He throws the object that he summoned into the air, where it reverts back into energy that goes around to fix the damage done since the villain's creation. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Mister Bug has to be careful when he utilizes it, as he runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards '''As Aspik: Second Chance: '''When Aspik pulls back the miniature snake on his miraculous, he activates the power "Second Chance". With this power, the marks a moment in time and is able to travel back in time back to the moment he marked however many times as he wishes. However, if the second chance power is not used in five minutes since he activates it, he'll transform back to normal. '''As Cat Blanc: Cataclysm: ''' Unlike Cat Noir, Cat Blanc can use Cataclysm indefinitely, and can manifest them in multiple ways. He can use a super enhanced version of the Cataclysm, known as the "Mega Cataclysm" where he charges up destructive energy, and then release it as a blast or as a ray. He can also use his attacks at long range, as he could easily generate a Mega Cataclysm tha reached the moon, and a Cataclysm sphere that dwarfed galaxies. '''As Snake Noir: Snake Noir posesses all of the abilities of both Cat Noir and Aspik Keys: Adrien | Cat Noir | Mister Bug | Aspik | Cat Blanc | Snake Noir Notes: 1.Cat Noir's key include also his power-up forms (a.k.a Aqua Noir and Ice Cat). 2. Mister Bug's version of "Miraculous Ladybug" is called "Miraculous Mister Bug", and like Ladybug's miraculous Ladybug, it's not combat applicable. Gallery MIRACULOUS �� CAT BLANC - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir References Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Rich Characters Category:Destruction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Murderers Category:Musicians Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2